1. Field
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a vehicle lighting fitting and a manufacturing method of a vehicle lighting fitting. The disclosed subject matter particularly relates to a vehicle lighting fitting which can prevent or reduce problems such as, due to friction which occurs between a housing and lens, and a decorative member, the lens may be damaged and exerts an influence on visual appearance, and wherein a frictional sound may be caused.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 29, there has been conventionally known a vehicle lighting fitting 400 which is constructed by laser-welding an opening end portion 411 of a housing 410 and an outer peripheral portion 421 of a lens 420, and an outer peripheral portion 431 of a decorative member 430 (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-114383).